


thor's your boyfriend, isn't he?

by frostirontrash



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, loki is a little shit, thor and tony fake date, tony is a little shit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostirontrash/pseuds/frostirontrash
Summary: modern au, Loki and Tony are dating but the avengers assume Tony is dating Thor instead so Tony plays along and never bothers correcting them. Until he gets caught.or the five times the avengers think thor and tony are dating and the one time they realize it's tony and loki.





	thor's your boyfriend, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to rp, i'm totally down skhdkj 
> 
> so this prompt is by @noideasfornames and it was really fun to write! just keep commenting prompts below and i'll try to get around to writing them!

“Tony, meet my brother, Loki,” Thor smiled, placing an arm over Loki’s shoulder. Tony blinked. These two definitely looked nothing alike. Also, since when did Thor have a brother? He certainly never mentioned any siblings before. Everyone in their friend group kind of just assumed Thor was an only child.

“Adoptive brother, thank you,” Loki said, shoving Thor away, “Nice to meet you, famous Stark.”

“Famous? Oh, we aren’t there yet. I’m still in uni and all,” Tony grinned. He was quite liking Loki’s attitude, “Check back in a few years, darling.”

Loki tilted his head, amused. “You are on the front page of the news at least twice every week. I would consider that famous. Unless you prefer other terms? Preeminent? Celebrated? Prominent?”

“Alright, alright, no need for the sass, I get it, you’ve eaten a thesaurus in your earlier years of life, no need to be so boastful about it.”

Thor looked between them, confused by the sudden dynamic 

“I study literature, Stark, eating a thesaurus comes with the curriculum.”

Okay. That was new. No one has ever kept up with Tony’s remarks before. He was hot too. Did Tony just hit a jackpot. Thor’s mysterious brother of all things? He smirked, “Ah, well, that would make sense. Does watching a movie with a _preeminent_ uni student come with the curriculum too?”

Loki, unlike his brother, understood the implications behind the question and his lips curled into a smile. “Perhaps that can be arranged as an extracurricular.”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up tomorrow night, 6 pm, wear something cute.”

Thor blinked. “What?”

“Thank you, Thor, for getting me a date. Good friend,” Tony smiled, patting Thor’s back, “Now, we have a football game to catch, don’t we? I’ll see you tomorrow, Silvertongue."

They had their first kiss two weeks after, on top of the hood of Tony’s car while they talked their hearts out with a bottle of beer shared between them.

Three months later, Loki wrote _will you be my boyfriend?_ on the Starbucks drink he had bought for Tony while Tony was having a late night in the school laboratory. Tony had stared at it for a while, trying to comprehend how lucky he had gotten before nodding, mumbling a _yes_ and kissing his boyfriend.

Four months after that, they whispered ‘I love you’ under the stars before Tony smiled and splashed Loki with the swimming pool’s water. Loki had retaliated and the night was filled with their laughter. 

And now, they’ve been dating for almost a year but throughout all that, none of Tony’s friends knew of their relationship yet. Only Thor.

Tony wasn’t actively keeping it a secret, per se. The topic just never... really came up. Well, it did, on occasion but everyone kind of just assumed he was still sticking to his one night stand habits so no one bothered asking him and he never really corrected them.

 

**_one: steve_ **

“Just because you’re named after a norse god that doesn’t mean you have the right to act like one,” Steve heard Tony huff in his laboratory. The door was slightly ajar and Steve had come to collect Tony to go to a party with the rest of their friends. Seems like Thor was ahead of him, though. 

“Oh, alright, I love you,” Tony sighed but there was a smile in his voice. Steve paused, the words ringing in his head. _I love you?_ Since when has Tony been dating someone? _Thor_ of all people? Not that Thor wasn’t a great guy but... fuck. Steve had thought he had a chance with Tony. Sure, Tony wasn’t ever known to date but since Steve met him, all he wanted was to go on at least one date with Tony. Tony never showed similar interest, though, so Steve had resorted to pining from afar.

But now Tony’s with _Thor?_ That was a punch to the gut.

He knocked on the door and opened it. Instead of seeing Thor and Tony, Steve saw Tony looking down at his phone with a smile.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Steve asked slowly.

Tony’s head shot up and he pocketed his phone. “No, no, it’s fine. Damn, is it time for the party already?” He glanced at the clock and motioned to his scattered equipment, “Sorry, lost track of time, I’ll just fix this up real quick.”

“Uh, Tony?”

Tony looked at him while he was packing things up, eyebrows raised, “Yeah, Rogers?”

Steve was never really known for being indirect. “Are you in a relationship?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. You guys never asked, never saw the point of talking about it. But, yeah, I am. Great guy, too.”

Oh, so it _is_ with a guy. Definitely Thor.

“Well... I’m happy for you and Thor.” He wasn’t. He wanted that to be him. Before he learned something else that would hurt more, he swallowed the sadness in his throat and backed away from the room, “I’ll see you in the car.”

(Tony had gone back to Loki and told him about Steve’s assumption and being the mischievous pair that they were, they agreed to playing along with Steve’s story and even bribed Thor into playing his part as well.)

 

**_two: natasha_ **

Natasha hasn’t been friends with Tony for long but she’s heard about Tony Stark since she was a child. Hearing Steve announce to the group (Tony and Thor excluded) that he found out they were dating came as a complete surprise to not only her but to everyone else as well.

She decided that she had to find out how trustworthy of a source Steve is. She found Tony in a café a few blocks away from MIT with books laid out in front of him as he studied for an upcoming exam. Tony didn’t study often. Actually, Natasha has never seen him study for anything until now.

She ordered a coffee for herself and the long-haired barista gave her an amused look.

“I’ve never seen you around,” the barista commented.

If he tried to flirt, Natasha had half a mind to punch him 

“I don’t come here often. Not a student of MIT.”  
  
“Eh, neither am I, I study literature, so,” the man chuckled, “What’s your name?”

“Yeah, no thanks, I’m not interested,” Natasha smiled sweetly.

The barista opened his mouth, surprised, then laughed loudly, “Sorry if that came off the wrong way. I’m gay, also in a relationship with someone else. I just...” he trailed off, a small smile still playing at his lips, “Are you visiting anyone from MIT? This place is usually full of MIT students only, to be honest. 

_Gay?_ That was surprising. Natasha motioned to Tony, “Yeah, him.”

“Ah, Tony Stark,” the bartender shook his head, smiling, “You’ll have a hard time getting in his pants, you know? I heard he hasn’t been having one night stands in a while. Rumors, of course, but,” he shrugged.

Natasha was taken aback by the bluntness of this employee. “I’m a friend of his, you asshole, not everyone’s after his dick.”

The barista was suppressing another laugh. “Very well, I am glad to hear that.”

Exasperated, Natasha shoved money towards him. “Just give me my coffee, please.”

“Of course." 

After that weird encounter, she sat down in front of him, “The barista here is a bit weird. I think he wants to get into your pants, to be honest.”

Tony looked up from his book, glanced at the barista then back to his friend. “Oh, does he now?”

“Why are you amused?”

“I’m not.” He was. “Also, this isn’t the first time someone’s wanted to get into my pants.”

“Anyway, speaking of getting into one’s pants. What’s this I’m hearing from Steve about you and Thor being in a relationship?” Natasha asked. She was happy for him but it was a bit unexpected, she had to admit.

Tony’s lips twitched into a small smile like he wanted to burst out laughing. “Yes, love him to bits. Great guy." 

“How long have you guys been together?”

“Tasha, this isn’t an interrogation is it?” Tony chuckled, “We’re a new couple, you know? Just a little over a month.”

Okay. That was sort of believable.

“Well... glad you finally found someone that makes you happy. You _have_ been happier recently... less tense, so it adds up." 

(Tony wasn’t going to correct her and say that it’s because him and Loki have taken their relationship to the bedroom as well.)

 

**_three: rhodey_ **

“Hey, Stark, I got something for you,” one of the students in their class approached Rhodey and Tony with a bouquet in hand, “Not from me, of course. I got paid. He told me to tell you you know who it’s from anyway.”

Tony took the flowers from him. “Cheesy fucker. Thanks, Fandral.”

“There’s a message on it, too, he told me to tell you to read it, in case you don’t notice,” Fandral shrugged, “He’s a great friend but I never thought you’d ever be caught dating anyone, especially him.”

“I got lucky,” Tony grinned, patting the flowers. 

Rhodey has known Tony since they were kids but he’s never seen Tony receive flowers and _keep them_.

“Who’s that?”

“A friend of my love,” Tony grinned.

Tony read the little note, blushed, and tucked it in his pocket before setting the flowers on the table. Rhodey expected him to throw it in the trash much like he had done on many occasions prior.

“That from Thor?”

“Huh?” Tony glanced at him, “Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Never knew he was such romantic.”

“Me neither...”

Rhodey gave him an odd look. “So, what did the note say?”

Tony snickered at that, stroking a hand over the flowers, he murmured, “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, Rhodes, you know that.”

“ _What?_ ” Rhodey understood what that meant, of course. “You guys have been dating for a month, according to Nat! You’re already fucking?”

“When have you known me to be slow?”

(Tony neglected to mention that he’s been dating Loki for almost a year, _thank you very much._ )

 

**_four: clint_ **

Weirdly enough, Thor and Tony weren’t the touchy couple Clint had expected them to be. They sat beside each other on the couch while they were having a sleepover at Tony’s but other than the shoulder pat Thor had given Tony, the couple had not touched each other at all.

“So, Clint, you got anyone you want to romance?” Tony chuckled, leaning back on the couch.

_Natasha, maybe_. He couldn’t admit that, of course. Not with Natasha in the same room. He shrugged. “There’s this guy in one of my creative writing classes, he’s called uh... Loki, I think? Pretty cute,” Clint said to them.

Tony blinked, slowly sitting up straight. “What?”

“Uh, yeah.” And alright, Loki was cute but Clint knew next to nothing about him and he was pretty sure the guy was taken, if the hickeys Clint occasionally saw on him was any indication. Or maybe he fucks around, who knows?

Thor was smiling as though he was hiding something. Tony hit him on the arm and everyone else was confused, especially Clint.

“You know him?” Bruce asked.

“Who? Loki? Nope, never heard of a Loki in my life,” Tony muttered, “Have you guys ever talked?’

Clint shrugged, “Not really. He’s kinda scary, to be honest. Wears plain black all the time. Except for that one time he wore an AC/DC shirt that seemed a bit too short on him. It was still black, though.”

“Huh. AC/DC? Least he has taste,” Tony remarked.

(Tony had gone to Loki the next day and told him all about Clint to which Loki had assured him that there was no one else he had eyes for except for Tony. Loki still had Tony’s AC/DC shirt in his closet, along with a bunch of other clothes he had taken from Tony.)

 

**_five: bruce_ ** ****

A few days later, Bruce found Tony in the lab crying while he was hammering something together.

“Fuck you, _fuck you,_ ” Tony growled, sniffing.

“Tony?” Bruce was only _slightly_ worried. 

Tony didn’t hear him over the sound of AC/DC and his hammer. “I know I’m not being healthy, but for fuck’s sake, I’m trying. I’m fucking trying, you fucker,” he kicked a sheet of metal with his foot, “I fucking love you and I’m fucking trying.”

Bruce was now extremely worried.

“Tony?” Bruce said loudly. Tony glanced up and Bruce continued, “Are you and Thor doing fine? You didn’t break up did you?”

“Wh—what? Why would you assume that?”

“You’re clearly talking about him, did you guys have a misunderstanding?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m not playing this fucking game today. I’m not in the mood, Bruce, leave me alone. I’m fine."

Bruce frowned. “Hey, I know it’s none of my business but if you guys argued because he thinks your habits aren’t... the best, he just cares, you know? At least he cares, right?”

There was a pause and nothing but the scream of AC/DC could be heard and then Tony looked up at him, eyes red. “We may not be talking about the same person but that’s... true... Fuck. He just cares about me, doesn’t he? Shit." 

He shut off his music and plugged out all his electric appliances. “I’ll see you around, Bruce. Thanks. I have to fix this.” 

Bruce wasn’t sure what was going on anymore but... Tony was sleep deprived so he let it go, watching his friend run across the hall, probably back to Thor.

(Tony went to Loki’s dorm room at 2:30 am and embraced him tightly, mumbling apologies and an ‘I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up’ to which Loki shushed him and said ‘You’re not a fuck up, it’s not your fault. You’re perfect, my Anthony, I love you so much.’)

 

**_+one_ ** ****

“You think we should tell them?” Tony asked, taking some of the fries off Loki’s cup. They were in line to buy cinema tickets, “Our charade has gone on longer than we expected.”

“I have to admit, I am quite surprised they have not figured it out yet,” Loki chuckled, “Thor has hidden the secret well but I do not think he will be able to last any longer. Perhaps it _is_ about time we tell your friends.”

“Eh, it was amusing while it lasted. How should we tell them?" 

“Up to you, Anthony.” Loki leaned in and kissed him on the lips, pulling him close.

“Tony?" 

Tony whirled around at the sound of Natasha’s voice and spotted her, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce and Steve stepping in line with them

“What the fuck?” Tony muttered. He looked at Loki, “Seems like we don’t have to make a plan after all.”

Bruce spoke up first. “Are you cheating on Thor?”

Then Clint added, “With _Loki?_ The guy I told you about? Didn’t know a Loki, my ass.”

“Wasn’t this the barista I told you about? I told you he was trying to get into your pants and you let him!” Natasha yelled, “Does Thor know? He doesn’t, does he?”

Tony opened his mouth then closed it, looking back and forth between Loki and his friends. Yeah, maybe this charade went a bit too far. He pulled Loki closer. “Alright, there’s been a bit of confusion. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Seems like you were kissing him,” Rhodey pointed out.

Tony nodded slowly, raising a finger, “Well, yes, that is true, but I have an explanation. I’m not cheating on Thor, I was never in a relationship with him.”

Loki snorted beside him, but didn’t add anything. 

“This is Loki, Thor’s brother—”

Rhodey grimaced, “No one is buying that, dude.” Everyone mumbled their agreements and Loki laughed.

Tony gaped at them. “What? I’m not—it’s the truth! I’ve been dating Loki for a year and you guys assumed I was dating Thor so I just went along with it. It was amusing! I admit maybe it went a bit too far but—Oh, come on!” He whined at their disbelieving expressions, “When have Thor and I ever acted couple-y? The flowers you saw, Rhodes, that was from Loki. Can we all just agree to blame Stevie here for his false assumption that started everything?" 

“Hey!” Steve frowned.

“I’m not believing a word of this until Thor comes back,” Natasha folded her arms, “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Okay, first of all, it never came up. You guys never asked so I just... I was... you kept assuming I was fucking multiple people left and right, okay? Never saw a reason to change that. It’s not like I purposely kept it from you guys... and then when Steve assumed I was dating _Thor,_ Lokes and I laughed about it then agreed we could play the charade for a while." 

Loki nodded. “You were very oblivious, it was funny.”

Natasha glared at him, “You were mocking me in the café, weren’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

On cue, Thor’s booming voice thundered behind Tony. Him and Loki turned around to see his arms spread open. “Brother! I see you have met my other friends. This is wonderful!" 

“Hey, Thor, did you know Tony was dating your brother and not you?” Clint asked sarcastically.

Thor gave them a sheepish smile, “Er, Tony promised to help me get a date with Jane Foster if I did it.”

“ _What?_ ” Bruce exclaimed. Everyone seemed to share the same sentiment and began spouting their complains to Thor, some even going as far as to smacking him in the head. 

Loki glanced at Tony with a small smile, “They are quite a handful.”

“I know, I know,” Tony sighed fondly then leaned in for a kiss, “At least we can be disgustingly sweet in front of them now, right?” 

(Loki hung out with Tony’s friends a lot more after that and they all agreed that the couple were disgustingly sweet.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
